Do You Hate Me, England?
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: OOC, brotherly love USUK. America terkenang saat ia diasuh oleh England, saat ia terkena flu dan tidak berdaya, sang 'mantan' kakak datang merawatnya, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana sikap England merawat America? Summary is bad but the storry is better.R&R


Fanfic yang gw tulis karena males belajar buat UN. Hehehe, aku suka brotherly love US dan UK, bisa masuk kategori shonen-ai sih, tapi masih aman banget. Kenapa aku suka ya? Soalnya di mataku, America tuh benar-benar sosok 'adik' yang 'manis', ceria, semangat tapi diam-diam dia agak manja. England tuh sosok kakak yang tulus, baik, sabar tapi agak tsundere seperti biasa. Dia sayang sama America, tapi sayang Americanya pergi dari dia. Sejak saat itu hubungan mereka gak begitu dekat kayak dulu lagi, kayak China sama Japan gitu deh…kasian…

Makanya di sini kubuat fic dimana America sama England kembali jadi 'kakak-adik' yang manis, lucu deh rasanya ngebayangin England yang kaku dan agak tsundere harus meladeni America yang semangat dan ceria. Aduh….hahahaha

Warning: OOC, shonen-ai,….lebay? Nggak tau lagi deh

Dsiclaimer: Alah….udah pada tau kan? Mari kita skip aja

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Hate Me, England?<strong>

Di dunia ini, hubungan antar manusia adalah hubungan yang paling membingungkan, tapi mungkin hubungan antara personofikasi Negara bisa lebih membingungkan lagi. Teman bisa menjadi rival, saudara bisa memusuhi satu sama lain ataupun pengkhianatan di balik punggung, semua personofikasi Negara sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Semua Negara pasti memiliki 'lubang' di hati mereka. Perasaan hampa karena tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada antar Negara. Meski memiliki hubungan aliansi, tidak ada Negara yang rela membuka kelemahannya di depan Negara lain karena bisa jadi mereka akan diserang balik.

Karena itu, semua Negara selalu saja cemburu dan kesal melihat hubungan Germany dan Italy, yang anehnya, sangat dekat meski sifat mereka berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Tak terkecuali America, yang kadang merasa aneh melihat mereka berdua, meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Cemburu? Bukan. Kesal? Tidak kok. Jadi, ia tidak mengerti.

Tapi, karena ia adalah America, Negara hero complex yang selalu ceria dan easy-going, maka America tak pernah memikirkan lubang yang selalu menganga di hatinya.

Seperti hari ini, dengan wajah cerianya, America sedang membaca tugas yang baru saja diberikan bossnya padanya. Bukan tugas, lebih tepatnya 'pekerjaan rumah', ia diberikan pekerjaan rumah untuk mempelajari sejarah dunia.

America memang masuk Negara yang masih 'muda' jadi ia masih perlu mempelajari sejarah yang tidak ia ketahui ketika ia belum lahir. Meski America tidak mengerti maksud dan manfaat dari PR yang diberikan bossnya, toh ia tidak bisa melawan. Karena itulah, America segera pergi ke perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya.

Tapi, seperti biasa, yang ia lihat hanya buku-buku tentang America, tidak ada yang lain. Dengan wajah bingung, America menggaruk kepalanya. Aduh…ia memang tidak ingat pernah punya buku tentang sejarah dunia sih…

Eh ada! America baru saja ingat, dulu sekali ia sering diajari paksa oleh England tentang sejarah dunia. Jadi ia pasti punya bukunya. Bukunya mungkin ada di…

Gudangnya….

Wajah America segera berubah ekspresi, dari ceria menjadi sedikit murung. Gudangnya lagi….itu adalah tempat di rumahnya yang selalu ia hindari, yang kedua adalah lantai bawah tanah karena ia takut ada hantu di sana. Gudangnya…jika ia memasuki tempat itu, selalu muncul perasaan aneh di dadanya. Ia tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Apa aku cari ke perpustakaan di kota saja ya?" gumam America pada dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik daripada pergi ke gudangnya kan? Tapi, ia terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar…

"Ah sudahlah, kali ini aku cuma mau mencari buku! Buku! Pasti tidak apa-apa!" seru America pada dirinya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan teman aliennya yang memandangnya dengan bingung di sudut ruangan.

America segera menghampiri gudangnya, yang tertutup rapat dengan pintu terkunci. Ia memandang lekat-lekat pintu gudangnya, seakan di dalamnya akan muncul monster yang akan menyerangnya. Tapi tidak, hero tidak boleh takut pada hal seperti ini! Kalau hantu sih lain cerita karena hantu tidak bisa dilawan dengan fisik.

Dengan penuh ketetapan hati, America membuka kunci pintu dan memasuki gudangnya yang gelap. Ia memasuki ruangan yang diselimuti debu itu, berusaha menghiraukan segala macam benda yang selalu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Bukunya dimana ya?" gumamnya, ia memandang ke dalam gudangnya yang gelap. Berantakan sekali….ia tidak melihat sosok bukunya dimana pun.

Ia mulai mencari, dengan hati berat, ia mulai membongkar barang-barang yang tertimbun di gudangnya. Debu yang mengebul membuatnya terbatuk sedikit, tapi America tetap mencari.

Karena memang pada dasarnya kerjaan America itu tidak rapi, tumpukan barang yang berada di sekitarnya segera berjatuhan seperti longsor tanah.

"Uwaa!" America memekik, kaget ketika tumpukan barang-barang berjatuhan di sekitarnya, sukses membuat gudangnya lebih berantakan.

"Aduh…debunya…," keluhnya terhadap debu yang terkumpul seperti bom asap. Ia melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari bukunya. Kalau masih tidak ketemu juga, ia akan mencari di perpustakaan kota saja.

Tapi, pandangannya segera membentur pada kotak mainan usang yang terisi oleh prajurit-prajurit kayu. Ia memandangnya lama, merasakan bagaimana lubang dihatinya kembali menganga. Dengan perlahan, America meraih salah satu prajurit kayu yang berserakan di lantai.

Ini sudah lama sekali….

Ini adalah mainan yang diberikan England padanya dulu, dengan mengorbankan tangannya karena terkena perkakas saat membuatkan mainan ini khusus untuknya. Padahal orang tua itu sibuk sekali…tapi tetap saja…

"England…," gumam America dengan wajah murung.

Dulu England adalah kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia baik, tulus, sabar dan sangat menyayanginya. England selalu berusaha susah payah mengunjungi America yang tinggal sangat berjauhan dengannya. Ia mengajari America banyak hal dengan sabar, bahkan meski America tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya.

America pun mengakui kalau ia sangat sayang pada England, sosok kakak yang sangat ia kagumi.

Tapi, tidak bisa. Ialah yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisi England, karena ia ingin bebas seperti burung yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Tidak ingin dikekang, tidak ingin diatur oleh England yang kaku.

Tapi….apa benar ia tidak pernah menyesali semuanya?

Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Inikah yang dinamakan dengan perasaan bersalah? Rindu? America tidak tahu. Tapi, ia merasa sesak setiap kali ia memikirkan masa lalunya dengan England. Rasanya dulu semua begitu…indah ketika England menjadi kakaknya.

Sekarang…memang hubungannya dengan England membaik, tidak seperti saat America baru saja merdeka. England dulu sempat dingin padanya, begitu dingin sampai ia memperlakukan America seperti orang asing. Tapi, akhirnya hubungannya dengan England tak ubahnya hubungan Negara pecinta teh dengan rivalnya, France. Rasanya setiap bertemu, America dan England hampir selalu bertengkar…meski tidak separah England dengan France…

Kenapa hubungan mereka tidak bisa seperti dulu? Apa sudah tidak mungkin untuk kembali seperti dulu?

"Ah…aduh…kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti ini! Siapa juga yang membutuhkan old man itu, hahaha, aku kan hero!" seru America, membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Dengan hati sesak, America segera melarikan diri dari gudangnya dan pergi keluar rumah. Ia sudah lupa apa yang harus dikerjakannya dan ingin melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan makan burger sepuasnya.

IoI

Menjadi Negara yang kuat dan besar berarti hubungan dengan Negara lain semakin rentan, karena menjadi besar dan kuat berarti semakin mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada yang lain. America tahu itu, ia adalah hero. Ialah yang akan membantu orang lain bukan sebaliknya.

Tapi, ternyata menjadi kuat bukan berarti tidak pernah kena masalah.

Itulah yang America pelajari saat ia bangun dengan kepala pusing, hidung mampet, badan lemas dan wajah merah. Ia sadar, ia terkena flu. Yah, bukan pertama kali ini ia terkena flu, dulu juga pernah saat Great Depression. Tapi, ia memang jarang sekali sakit.

"Ah….haus…," keluh America yang terbaring lemas di kamarnya. Ia segera bangkit dan mengutuk bagaimana kepalanya serta merta berputar pusing. Hampir saja ia jatuh ke lantai kalau tidak berpegangan pada pinggir tempat tidur. Dengan tertatih, America menyusuri lorong rumahnya, menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Pandangannya seperti berputar dan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, ah…ia tidak pernah menyukai yang namanya flu, tidak pernah.

America mengambil gelas yang ada di atas meja dan segera menuangkan air dari dispenser, tapi tangannya terasa lemas dan gelas pun jatuh ke lantai lalu pecah berkeping-keping. Dengan wajah merengut, America berjalan untuk mengambil gelas yang lain. Ia terlalu lemas untuk membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja ia buat.

Seandainya saja saat ini ada seseorang yang bisa mengurusnya. Tapi siapa? Kalau America sakit, bisa dipastikan flunya mewabah sampai Negara-negara di benua lain. Karena mereka semua bergantung padanya, jadi mereka semua pasti sakit. Karena semua sakit, tak akan ada yang bisa mengurusnya.

Tapi, memang dasarnya juga tidak ada….

Belum sampai America mengambil gelas baru, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai yang keras. Ia menggerutu, rasanya sakit tapi kepalanya yang terasa terbelah dua lebih menyakitkan. Kenapa sih ia bisa sakit? America tidak begitu mengerti. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, tapi gagal karena tangannya yang lemas tidak mampu mengangkat tubuhnya.

Dengan hati kesal, America kembali berbaring di lantai. Mungkin ia akan berada di sini terus sampai ia merasa baikan. Yah….tidak ada cara lain….

America pun menutup matanya dan terlelap kembali dengan demam tinggi. Di bayangannya, ia membayangkan sosok kakaknya dulu yang selalu merawatnya. Tapi….itu sudah tidak bisa lagi…

IoI

America mengerjapkan matanya dan dengan perlahan membiarkan matanya mentransfer pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia menatap langit-langit, tapi bukan itu yang penting. Ia merasa hangat…sekitarnya juga empuk. Ia berputar ke samping, ia bisa merasakan selimut yang menyelimutinya dan bantal yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Haus…," keluh America dengan nada lemas. Lalu, segelas air disodorkan padanya, tanpa pikir panjang, America meraihnya dan menengguknya dengan posisi tidur. Tentu saja, yang terjadi adalah air dalam gelas tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

America terbatuk dan bersin, menyesali bagaimana sekarang wajahnya basah.

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau bangun dulu."

America terkejut namun sebuah handuk lembut segera melap wajahnya dan mengeringkannya. Begitu handuk tidak menghalangi pandangan matanya, ia mendapati sosok yang ia rindukan berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"E..England…," America terbata-bata, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Apakah ia sudah terlalu sakit sampai ia berhalusinasi. Meski ia tidak memakai kacamata dan pandangannya kabur, tapi yang ia lihat benar-benar dia.

England mengambil kembali gelas kosong yang ada di tangan America, ia mengisinya kembali dengan teko yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur America.

"Ini, minum dulu," kata England dengan wajah setengah merengut seperti biasa. Tidak ingin mengulangi kebodohan yang sama, America berusaha untuk bangkit. Tapi, kepalanya pusing bukan main, seperti baru saja diputar seperti baling-baling pesawat. Ketika tubuhnya kembali limbung, England menangkapnya dan membantunya untuk duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding dengan bantal menahan punggungnya.

Lalu, England menyodorkan kembali segelas air padanya. America segera menengguknya sampai habis, tenggorokannya terasa panas dan kering. Tapi, segarnya air tidak bisa menyembuhkannya.

Begitu ia selesai minum, England kembali mengambil gelas kosong dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

America melihatnya dengan bingung, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa England ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya England juga sakit?

"England…kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya. England yang tengah membereskan entah apa di atas meja terhenti dan menatapnya.

"Sudah jelaskan, aku ke sini untuk mengecekmu. Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku bangun pagi ini dengan kepala seperti di banting ke lantai, jangan tangan keadaan yang lain. Japan saja terlalu sakit untuk bangkit sekarang," omel England terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih sebenarnya? Sampai sakit seperti ini, rasanya tidak ada Negara yang tidak sakit sekarang. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, bodoh," tambah England.

America yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Ia sedang sakit seperti ini malah dimarahi, England ini bagaimana sih?

America menggembungkan pipinya, tidak mau menanggapi England. Apa ia kemari hanya untuk memarahinya saja? Memikirkan hal itu membuat America menjadi sedih. Padahal…ia sedikit mengharapkan England bisa merawatnya…

"Ini, aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu. Japan dulu pernah bilang, kalau sedang sakit flu lebih baik makan yang lembek agar gampang dicerna. Makan ini lalu cepat minum obat," kata England, tiba-tiba menyodorkan sepiring bubur putih kepada America.

America menatapnya dengan wajah horror. Bukan cuma dimarahi, tapi ia disuruh memakan makanan yang luarbiasa asing baginya. Penampilannya yang putih dan berair….tidak membangkitkan selera sama sekali. America berani bertaruh pasti rasanya pun tak kalah dengan penampilannya.

"Itu apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah jijik.

"Ini? Ini bubur, dari beras putih. Aku sampai harus beli beras dulu tadi," jawab England, masih memgang sepiring bubur yang ia buat di hadapan America.

"Beras? Aku lebih suka roti…tidak, aku tidak mau makan itu," tolak America. England yang mendengarnya merasa darahnya naik ke kepalanya.

"Kau ini, padahal sudah kubuatkan juga. Ayo makan! Kau ini sedang sakit!" hardik England dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku mau makan hamburger saja, tidak mau makanan seperti itu. Lagipula, rasanya juga pasti tidak enak," keluh America, ia bisa merasakan nada tinggi yang ia gunakan membuat kepalanya makin sakit. Ia memang bukan dalam kondisi yang bisa berdebat dengan England, tapi ia tidak sudi makanan seperti itu masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Hamburger? Kau pikir junk food macam itu bisa membuatmu sembuh! Kau ini sedang sakit America!" omel England, tampaknya semakin marah.

America bersin dan merasakan kepalanya makin pusing, tubuhnya juga lemas tapi ia tidak mau menuruti apa kata England. Tidak, tidak mau!

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Masakanmu juga pasti tidak enak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau, aku maunya hamburger!" seru America, membuat England tersentak.

Negara gentleman itu menggeretakkan giginya namun anehnya, ia kemudian mendesah.

"Dasar…padahal aku sudah membuatkan susah-susah untukmu…," gumamnya, America tidak bisa mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Eh?"

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, aku tidak mau tahu lagi, aku tidak peduli," seru England. Ia bangkit dan membereskan sepiring bubur utuh dan gelas kosong ke atas nampan. America memperhatikannya dalam diam. England tampak kesal…tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Seingatnya, England selalu meledak-ledak kenapa…

America tersentak, saat mengingat dulu ketika ia ada dalam asuhan England.

"_**Huaaa! Engwand…maaf!" jerit America sambil menangis. Di depannya terdapat pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan di lantai. Ia tidak sengaja menyenggol vas kesayangan kakaknya saat bermain bola tadi.**_

"_**Kau ini bagaimana, America! Kan sudah kubilang, jangan bermain bola dalam ruangan! Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang!" bentak England, membuat tangis America makin kencang. **_

_**America kecil tahu betul, England yang baik akan sangat mengerikan kalau marah. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan terisak kencang, saat England memarahinya.**_

_**England pasti membencinya sekarang, karena ia sudah menjadi anak nakal dan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan England. Memikirkan bagaimana kakanya itu membencinya, tangis America semakin menjadi.**_

_**Namun, sebuah belaian pelan di rambutnya membuatnya berhenti. Ia membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutupi oleh tangannya. Ia melihat England berlutut di depannya agar sejajar dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan kini sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.**_

"_**Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis terus. Maaf ya aku sudah memarahimu," katanya. America hanya mendengarkan dengan bingung.**_

"_**Apa kau…membenciku, England?" tanyanya dengan serak. England tersentak dan dengan segera wajahnya berubah panik.**_

"_**Kau ini bicara apa sih, America? Aku tidak membencimu," katanya.**_

"_**Tapi, kau…tadi memarahiku….," kata America, beberapa tetes mata kembali jatuh dari matanya yang besar. England menghela napas kemudian tersenyum lembut.**_

"_**Dengar ya, America. Aku memarahimu karena aku sayang padamu. Sebagai kakakmu, aku harus menegurmu ketika kau berbuat kesalahan, karena aku peduli padamu. Makanya, jangan diulangi lagi ya. Apa kau mengerti?" tanya England. America terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.**_

"_**Lagipula, kalau aku membenci seseorang, aku malah tak akan memarahinya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan orang yang kubenci, mau sakit, atau mati sekalipun aku tidak akan peduli," tambah England membuat America bergidik.**_

"_**Jadi…kau tidak membenciku, England?" tanya America lagi.**_

"_**Iya, aku tidak membencimu Ame, aku sayang padamu," jawab England membuat senyum merekah di bibir America.**_

America terhenyak dalam kenangannya. Iya…dulu England sering menegurnya dan memarahinya. Kalau ia sudahh tidak peduli lagi…berarti….

"E-England!" seru America ketakutan. Ia tersentak saat melihat England sudah tak ada lagi di kamarnya. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya lemas dan kakinya terasa tidak bertulang, tapi America tidak memperdulikannya. Ia segera berlari sekuatnya, begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan England di corridor dengan nampan berada di tangannya.

"ENGLAND!" jerit America, membuat Negara yang dipanggilnya menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ame-"

"Aku mau, aku mau makan buburnya!" seru America panik, ia segera menghampiri England dengan langkah gontai. England membeku di tempat, merasa bingung dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Ia melihat bocah bertubuh besar yang biasanya keras kepalanya bukan main, hampir seperti baja, berada di depannya dengan wajah merah, panik, napas berat dan rambut berantakan. Dan lagi…wajah itu, wajah memelas yang hampir menangis.

"Oi, America, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya England, merasa pangling dan sedikit takut.

America mengangguk dengan napas berat. Tubuhnya lemas sekali, ia lalu bersandar ke dinding.

"Buburnya…," gumam America pelan. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya makin panas, bukan pertanda bagus. Lari-lari saat sedang sakit flu berat memang bukan hal yang bagus ternyata…

England segera menaruh nampannya di meja terdekat, kemudian ia memapah America yang tampaknya sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Dengan usaha ekstra, England berhasil membantu America kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Dengan telaten ia menyelimuti America dengan selimut dan membantu America bersandar ke bantal.

"Bubur…," gumam America.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Apa kau ini baik-baik saja? Jangan-jangan demammu makin parah?" tanya England dengan wajah khawatir. Ia masih tidak percaya America mau makan bubur…bocah keras kepala ini…

"Apa kau sakit separah itu?" tanya England, ia mengecek suhu tubuh America dengan telapak tangannya meraba dahi America.

"Panas sekali…apa sebaiknya kupanggil dokter ya," gumam England pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara America hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan yang memeriksa suhu tubuh di wajahnya. Sudah lama…suhu tubuhnya tidak diukur dengan cara seperti ini…

"_**England…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya America kecil yang kebingungan saat England menyentuh dahinya dengan telapak tangannya.**_

"_**Aku sedang mengecek suhu tubuhmu, tampaknya hari ini kau agak demam," kata England dengan wajah khawatir.**_

"_**Tapi, kan kau punya thermometer, bukannya thermomether itu dipakai untuk mengecek suhu tubuh?" tanya America kecil lagi dengan wajah polos. England melihatnya, hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengusap rambut America.**_

"_**Iya sih, tapi lebih praktis begini kan?" katanya.**_

"Kau kenapa America? Jangan-jangan…kau benar-benar sakit parah ya!" tanya England dengan panik, membuyarkan lamunan America. America tersentak dan segera memandang lurus ke England.

"Eh, tidak….cuma…sudah lama sekali suhu tubuhku tidak dicek seperti ini," kata America sambil tersenyum. Mendengar hal itu England menarik kembali tangannya dari dahi America dengan wajah merah.

"Apa? Mau mengejekku? Apa aku ini terlalu old-fahioned untukmu?" tanya England dengan wajah merah dan kesal. America terdiam dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali," jawab America jujur. England yang mendengar jadi bingung, sebenarnya hari ini ada apa dengan America? Apa selain sakit demam kepalanya juga terbentur ke dinding?

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya buburnya sudah dingin, aku hangatkan dulu sebentar ya," kata England. America mengangguk, menurut apa yang dikatakan England. England masih merasa bingung dan segera bangkit untuk menghangatkan bubur buatannya.

America melihat England segera menghilang di balik pintu. Ia memang tidak menyukai flu yang menyerangnya, tapi ia sangat menyukai perhatian yang England berikan padanya. Sudah lama sekali Negara bermata hijau itu tidak memperhatikannya seperti ini…

Padahal, semestinya England juga sakit, tapi ia masih sempat merawatnya…

England segera kembali dengan sepiring bubur hangat, segelas air putih dan juga obat. Ia tahu minum obat itu percuma karena America hanya akan sembuh ketika perekonomian Negaranya membaik, tapi daripada tidak sama sekali?

England duduk di samping tempat tidur America, merasa sedikit asing dan pangling dengan senyum manis dan penurut America.

"Ini buburnya, hati-hati, masih panas," kata England, menyodorkan sepiring bubur ke America.

"Suapi aku."

"Eh?"

"Suapi aku, England," pinta America dengan wajah sedikit manja. England terkena penyakit shock yang memang sudah rutin menyerangnya.

"Ka-Kau ini apa-apaan! Kau kan sudah besar!" hardik England panik dengan wajah merah. Melihatnya, America hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi…aku kan sedang sakit…," kata America kemudian bersin. England segera mengambil tisu dari meja dan melap hidung America yang belepotan ingus tanpa rasa jijik.

"Iya deh…, dasar kau ini," kata England, menuruti kemauan manja America. America segera tersenyum karenanya.

Dengan perlahan, England menyendok bubur panas lalu meniupnya pelan kemudian menyodorkannya ke mulut America yang segera melahapnya dengan senang hati.

"Rasanya hambar," komentar America.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga bubur!" balas England, tidak ingin menerima masakannya diejek lagi.

America yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil saja. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka bubur ini, tapi karena England yang menyuapinya, maka ia memakannya dengan senang hati.

Setelah sepiring bubur ludes tanpa sisa, England segera menyodorkan segelas air putih dan obat. America meminumnya tanpa protes meski ia tidak suka obat. Kemudian England kembai melap bibir America yang belepotan bubur dan air dengan tissue.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil," protes America, tapi dengan nada rendah. England yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa saja.

"Mana ada hero yang minta makannya disuapi," balas England, membuat America tidak bisa berkutik.

"Sudah, sekarang tidur saja supaya cepat sembuh," kata England. America ingin protes tapi mengurungkan niatnya, ia hanya menurut ketika England membantunya untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke dadanya.

England bingung ketika America menatapnya penuh arti, seakan menantikan England melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya England, entah kenapa merasa firasat tidak enak.

"Kecupan selamat malamnya?" tanya America dengan nada manja, membuat darah mengalir deras di sekitar pipi England.

"Kau ini sudah besar! Apa-apan sih, tidur sana!" jerit England panik, antara marah dan malu. America hanya tertawa saja, meski ia cukup kecewa. Dulu England selalu mengecup dahinya saat ia akan tidur saat ia masih kecil.

America menutup matanya sambil tersenyum dan dengan segera terlelap. Meninggalkan England yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal dan malu.

"Dasar, tadi katanya bukan anak kecil tapi manjanya seperti anak kecil," gumam England.

IoI

America terbangun setelah beberapa jam, ia mengusap matanya dengan manja dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia merasakan kepalanya tidak sepusing sebelumnya meski tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Ia melihat England berada di dekat pintu, sudah memakai mantel dan tampaknya siap untuk pergi. America segera meraih kacamatanya yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidur.

"England, kau mau kemana?" tanya America, segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

England menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Oh, kau sudah terbangun, America? Kebetulan, aku harus pergi. Kudengar Japan sakit cukup parah sampai harus dirawat di rumah sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya," jelas England.

"Ta..tapi kan…," America tidak mampu mengatakan kalau ia merasa kehilangan. Ia akan sendirian lagi, seperti dulu….

"Kau kan sudah lebih baik, panasmu juga sudah cukup turun. Istirahat saja, jangan berbuat macam-macam sampai sembuh," tambah England. Ia meraih tasnya yang ia simpan di dekat pintu.

"England…."

"Jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu ya, aku pergi dulu," kata England. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar America dan melangkah keluar.

America memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ia melihat punggung England yang menghadap padanya, punggung yang dulu selalu ia lihat ketika England pergi.

England….

England….

ENGLAND!

"ENGWAND! JANGAN PERGI!" seru America, membuat langkah kaki England berhenti. Dengan cepat, America melemparkan tubuhnya ke England dan tepat memeluk pinggangnya dengan kaki berlutut di lantai.

"A-America, kau ini ngapain!" pekik England, kaget bukan main.

"Jangan pergi Engwand…jangan pergi…," pinta America, memeluk pinggang England erat.

"Kau ini….kau kan sudah besar! Apapula dengan 'Engwand' juga, kau ini benar-benar..," England berhenti berkata saat ia melihat air mata mengalir setetes demi setetes dari mata America.

"America…kau…"

"_**Engwand, jangan pergi!" pekik America kecil, mengejar England yang meninggalkannya. England menoleh padanya dan tersenyum pilu, ia berhenti berjalan dan America kecil segera memeluk kaki England. **_

"_**America…, jangan menangis….," kata England, merasa tidak tega. Ia sendiri tidak tega meninggalkan America yang masih kecil seorang diri, tapi ia punya Negara yang harus diurus olehnya.**_

"_**Hiks…kau akan pergi…aku hiks…akan sendirian lagi…tidak mau…," kata America dengan air mata berlinang.**_

"_**Aku akan kembali lagi, America," kata England. Ia melepaskan pelukan America dan berlutut di depannya.**_

"_**Sungguh?" tanya America penuh harap. **_

"_**Iya, janji," kata England sambil tersenyum kemudian mengusap kepala America dengan lembut.**_

"_**Selama aku pergi, jadi anak baik ya, America," kata England lagi. America menangguk, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya tapi ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar.**_

"_**Bye-bye, America," kata England, segera bangkit dan melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada America. America membalas lambaian tangannya dengan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.**_

"_**Bye-bye, Engwand…"**_

America terkejut saat ia merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya, seperti yang sering ia rasakan dulu. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan England sedang tersenyum lembut padanya, meski matanya terlihat pilu.

England menarik lengan America, memaksanya untuk bangkit. America segera berdiri dan menatap England yang kini lebih kecil darinya.

England menuntunnya ke tempat tidur dan mereka duduk di sana bersama.

"Sebenarnya hari ini kau kenapa sih, America?" tanya England, yang mau tidak mau merasa cemas dengan kelakukuan Negara besar di sebelahnya.

America melap kacamata yang kotor akibat air matanya dan menoleh pada England. Ia memakai kacamatanya kembali.

"Tidak…cuma….," America tidak mampu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan.

England mendengus. "Kau kan sudah besar America, aku yakin kamu pasti tahu kalau aku sibuk dan tidak bisa merawatmu terus," jelasnya.

America terdiam dan mengangguk. Ia tahu tapi…ia tetap tidak ingin England pergi.

"England…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau…membenciku?" tanya America, membuat England tersentak.

"Apa ma-,"

"Karena aku meninggalkanmu, karena aku merdeka darimu, apa kau membenciku?" tambah America lagi, membuat England terdiam.

"Aku…aku tahu England, saat itu kau tidak ingin melepaskanku sama sekali. Tapi, aku ingin bebas…aku bukan adikmu…bukan anakmu…aku adalah aku…," lanjut America. England mendengarnya dalam diam.

"Tapi…itu bohong…"

"Eh?" England kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku…aku sebenarnya masih ingin…menjadi adikmu…tapi kalau tidak begitu…aku tidak akan bisa merdeka….karena itu aku sedih sekali…karena sikapmu padaku berubah total…aku jadi…," America tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

Ia menoleh pada England yang menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau…tidak tahu perasaanku saat itu, America," kata England, ia menoleh ke depan, menatap kosong. America mendengarkannya dengan perasaan cemas.

"Aku melihat adikku, yang selalu kurawat dan kujaga, tumbuh melampauiku dan menuntut kebebasannya. Dan saat itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali melepaskanmu," lanjut England. Ia menempatkan kedua sikunya di atas kedua lututnya.

"Ia bagaikan seekor burung yang kutangkap dan kukurung dalam sangkar. Bagaimanapun usahaku untuk membahagiakannya, tetap saja baginya lebih bahagia untuk terbang bebas di angkasa," tambah England, merasa dadanya sesak karena mengorek luka lamanya.

"Sebagai kakak, aku hanya bisa melepaskanmu untuk terbang bebas ke angkasa, aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari bawah, America," jelas England, ia menoleh pada America yang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau tumbuh begitu kuat…sampai yah…sampai aku merasa iri. Kau kuat…, besar…kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi…," tambah England lagi, merasa sedikit malu mengakui bagaimana America dimatanya saat ini.

"Tapi, aku tidak membencimu, America," kata England lagi, membuat kedua mata America mebelalak.

"Benarkah?" tanya America.

England menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak gatal, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Aku selalu menegurmu saat kau berbuat salahkan, masa' kau tidak sadar?" tanya England.

America terdiam, seperti biasa dirinya memang benar-benar tidak peka.

"_**Oi, jangan makan sambil bicara!"**_

"_**Bagaimana bisa aku menerima ide konyol seperti itu?"**_

"_**Apa kau makan hamburger terus tidak apa-apa?"**_

"_**Apakah kau sebegitunya depresi tidak punya teman sampai berteman dengan ikan paus seperti itu?"**_

America tersadar, benar juga, England selalu saja menegurnya meski kedengaran menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Aku menegurmu karena aku peduli padamu tahu, dasar bodoh," jelas England kesal, kenapa America bisa begitu….ukh…buta!

Perlahan senyum terkembang di bibir America. "Maaf ya, aku tidak sadar, kukira kau selalu menegurku karena kau tidak suka padaku," katanya.

England mendengus dan mengusap kepala America lagi, seakan America itu lebih kecil darinya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau ini tetap adikku, America," kata England.

"England…," America terdiam…tidak percaya, apakah itu benar?

"Yah, pokoknya begitulah," England segera menarik kembali tangannya, merasa sedikit malu.

"ENGWAND!" England terkejut saat ia mendadak dipeluk erat oleh America.

"Ame-"

"Engwand! Engwand!" seru America senang, begitu keras tepat ke telinga England.

"Oi, jangan teriak ke teli-," England berhenti bicara saat ia merasakan tengkuknya basah. America memeluknya erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Maaf ya England…maaf karena sudah...meninggalkanmu," gumam America, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu England.

England memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, ia kembali membelai lembut kepala America. "Tidak apa-apa, America," katanya.

Bagi seorang hero pun, tak ada yang tahan dengan kesendirian. Tak ada makhluk hidup yang tidak bisa merasa sedih, bahkan untuk Negara besar seperti America sekalipun. Mencoba untuk tegar dan kuat pun ada batasnya, karena memiliki seseorang dimana kita bisa melepaskan segala perasaan kita itu tidak ternilai harganya.

"Engwand…"

"Ya?"

"Mantelmu..kena ingus nih."

"GYAAA! BRENGSEK! AMERICA!"

"Ahahahaha, aku adalah hero! Iya kan, England?"

"Dasar…kau ini…America…"

Fin

* * *

><p>"Engwand" kyaaa...aku dapatnya dari doujin tuh, lucu banget, America kecil ngejar England sambil ngomong "Engwand". Aduh, suka deh sama brotherly love America dan England. Bisa dibuat sekuelnya nih, tapi udah numpuk fic yang belum diupdate. Ini dibuat karena males belajar aja, pelampiasan, jadinya malah panjang banget...<p>

Ok, review!


End file.
